White Lions
by Scarlet Secret
Summary: Green Wing. Suecentric. An attack on a member of staff leads to an unusual series of events in which Guy gets to be an unlikely hero.
1. Chapter 1

Sue White was afraid of nothing. In fact she couldn't remember a time in her life when she had been afraid of anything; even the childhood monsters under the bed had passed her by. The dark had never held any terror and spiders were much smaller than her, she reasoned, and so not worth being scared of.

All this came from a policy she had picked up from her Daddy and the words still echoed with her today – "go out of your way to be scarier than anything else", he had told her. In a much deeper voice than the one in her imagination and, if she was honest with herself (another thing Daddy had told her she must always be) a little bit drunker.

As it was she therefore had no problem with being in a restricted section of the hospital at 2 o'clock in the morning in the pitch black completely on her own.

Sue, in full combat gear, just in case she ran into the Trodd, was sneaking into the patient records in the hope of finding a scan of Mac's head she could put on her wall. It would take pride of place next to the lock of his hair and the underwear she had stolen some years ago from his locker.

She reached the door and swiped the Elf King's pass card, looking round the corridor to make sure nobody was going to foil her. Again. There was no sound except a few monitors beeping corridors away. Smiling to herself she slipped inside and dug deep into her pocket for her lighter as she pulled the door shut.

No point turning on the lights – the dark is NOT frightening!

By the small glow Sue slowly crept further into the room, guessing whereabouts the M cabinet would be and reaching out for it. She pulled out the drawer without making a sound and lowered her light to read the names. Mabrick… Mayburn. Mc-

"Fack me! Where is he?"

A file landed at her feet, overcoming her confusion she realised that it had come from behind her.

"Looking for this."

Before she could spin round fully something heavy collided with her head, her sunglasses flew from her face and she hit the floor. Sue heard the door open and close again and before she passed out she realised for the first and last time that when it came to the dark, her Daddy was talking out of his arse.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guy if you're not down here in the next ten seconds you can walk to work!"

Caroline tapped her foot impatiently and leant against the banister whilst she was waiting for her lodger, who was making her late for the third time this week, and it was only Wednesday!

"I'm coming!"

"In what sense?"

He strolled down the stairs with his usual smirk in place.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

She pointedly ignored him and walked out the front door, resisting the urge to slam it in his face. Guy climbed into the car before she even reached the door and, not for the first time, she wondered where he got his morning energy. His enthusiasm never failed to make her smile. Then he started the Queen CD and she wished, not for the first time, that he was as grumpy in the morning as she was.

Ten minutes later they were pulling up to the hospital and walking through the doors. Together Guy and Caroline headed to the Doctor's mess and Mac joined them outside the door.

"You two just come on shift?"

"Yeah, why? How long you been here?"

"Oh no reason, I just got here myself. It's just… something just doesn't feel right."

"Jesus, his gingery-brain is finally malfunctioning. Can you remember how to do the surgery this morning or shall we go and ask Fartin?"

"Guy!"

"What?!"

"Shut up. And besides Martin's been reprimanded as we speak because he lost his pass key."

"Did he sell it for some magic beans?"

Mac and Caroline shared a glance, raised eyebrows and left Guy sitting alone, talking to himself.

"'Cus I bet he would you know…hey, where've you gone?!"

Guy sprung to his feet and ran out the door in search of his friends. He found them sharing a quiet conversation and decided to leave them to whatever soppy things they were saying.

_I'm too much of a man for all that bollocks. Shit, Joanna's coming. Fucking hide!_

He ran into the middle of Mac and Caroline's conversation and didn't hear a bit of it, which he was quite grateful for, looking at their expressions it had been important.

"Hide me. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"Dr Macartney. Dr Todd and Dr…don't you all have somewhere to be?"

Joanna, for the first time in Mac's memory looked vaguely concerned about something. Maybe she was pregnant.

"We've only been here fifteen…"

"Whatever. Look, we've got another member of staff been injured, I just thought you should know before the rumours start."

"Has Dr. Statham tried to circumcise himself again?"

"No cretins. It's Sue White. They found her in the patient records room this morning with a bloody huge gash across the back of her head and a fire extinguisher next to her."


	3. Chapter 3

After Joanna's announcement she had strolled off leaving her three colleagues somewhat stunned. The first to recover was Guy, who muttered that he'd be back and zoomed off down the nearest corridor. Mac and Caroline shared a glance, trying to guess what the other was thinking about the news, neither of them was particularly fond of Sue but she was one of the team. Sort of.

"Maybe we should go see her, it's awhile before we're due in theatre."

"Yeah, and it's only fair, she visited you lots and LOTS of times."

Smiling they set off to the ward Joanna had told them about. Along the way Mac worked out that it was the absence of Sue that had felt strange that morning, usually there was a fresh white rose in his locker and for the first time in years it had been missing. Weird that he should miss that.

As they rounded the corner to Sue's bed they heard a commotion coming from behind them. Before they could look Guy came steamrollering to a stop in between them once more. They took one look at him and burst out laughing.

"Fuck off."

He was carrying a bunch of pretty lilies and a balloon with the image of Simba was trailing behind him. Whilst Guy caught his breath and the other two stemmed their laughing they moved round the curtain at the end of the ward.

They weren't expecting that.

All of them had, of course, seen very ill people before, and seen people with far more extensive injuries than Sue had, but she was just so small and quiet. She was dressed in one of the hospital gowns that they hadn't realised till now were truly god-awful and her head was bandaged extensively. Her face was completely blank, her skin paler than any of them had ever seen it and her left eye had a cut beneath it.

Guy placed the flowers on her bedside table and tied the balloon to the post on the bed without speaking, without even looking at her, just calmly going about his tasks. It was Mac who finally said what nobody had thought to ask yet.

"Who did this? And why?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What am I, Miss Marple?" Caroline snapped back.

"I bet you'd look rather fetching in the knitwear."

She playfully hit Mac on the arm, whilst trying not to laugh, the situation didn't really call for it. There was a silence.

"Do you like jam and scones?"

"Do you?"

"I've been known to dabble."

"In scones?"

"They can be trickier than they look."

"You see, they don't look particularly menacing."

"You'd be surprised how scared you'd be, trapped in a room, on you own, with only a scone for company."

"Would I, you see I don't think…"

"Will you two shut the fck up and piss off!"

More silence. Mac and Caroline shared guilty glances; the silence was broken again, this time by all three of their pagers going off simultaneously. 

"We're needed."

Without turning his head to the other two Guy unclipped his pager from his waistband and handed it to Mac, he sat down next to Sue's bed and muttered "If they ask, I've been taken ill."

Guy wasn't aware that he was alone with Sue until much later, as he didn't head them shuffle off. Granted he was somewhat distracted by the continuous beep of the machine she was wired up to; he got it to make a pattern in his head and it distracted him from looking at the pearly white bandage swamping her head. Without thinking he reached out and stroked the hair on the uninjured side and he wondered vaguely if she would prefer Mac to be sat here doing this. And that thought made him cry.

Boyce came upon the scene and, although he thought about how much piss-taking ammo this would give him with Guy, he hated himself a little bit for disturbing them.

"Guy…how's she doing?" When Guy only turned his head slightly and Boyce could see slightly red eyes, that he didn't comment on, he continued speaking.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I need to take her away. She's due for a scan with Dr Statham…It's all right! Just routine, you can come with her if you like."

"Yeah, alright. Just to make sure the tosspots in Radiology don't, y'know, do…anything to her. No offence."

"None taken. Remember, I'm not yet an official tosspot." 


	5. Chapter 5

Dr Statham actually looked rather sickened by the thought of the scan. Whether it was the injuries themselves or that he would have to touch Sue Guy didn't want to ask.

"Right then…M-M-M-M-…"

"Spit if the fck out!"

"S-Should you really be here Dr Secretan? I really think that as the au-au-authoritative and senior member of staff I will have to ask you to leave."

"To what?"

"To l-leave. Sue Whit is in my possession now and she will not leave till I say so. now go."

"I don't think I want this wanker going anywhere near her; Boyce, you do it."

"Ok."

"I beg you-YOUR pardon Mr Boyce?"

"Guy should stay. And I should do the scan"

"And pray tell me, why should YOU take over my domain? Hm. Hm"

Boyce put an arm around Dr Statham's shoulder and moved him away from Sue and Guy.

"What if you have to examine…something other to her head? I think I heard her say she was pregnant the other day so…"

"Erm…what do, do you mean Mr Boyce? What body part?"

"Well there's her cu– "

"YES! Yes, thank you Mr Boyce! Dr Secretan you may stay and I shall leave!"

And with that he ran bodily from the room.

"Let's get going then."

Together Boyce and Guy placed Sue into the appropriate machinery and left her to go into the next room for the examination.

"Do they know who did it?" Boyce asked.

"I have no idea. If I ever find out I'll tear him limb from limb and it'll take more than Mac and Caroline to put him back together."

"Why do you care so much? I thought you didn't much like her."

"I do. It's complicated. She's the one that got away…hang on, can you hear that?"

"Yeah actually. Kind of high-pitched, could be a scream."

"Does the machine always make that noise?"

"It's not the machine…Oh shit, she's awake!"

The noise was a long and continuos scream that was coming from the scanner, in particular the now moving quite considerably Sue White. 


	6. Chapter 6

In a flash Guy was through the door and grabbing maniacally for Sue's hand. He suppressed the vaguely sick feeling he had when he felt how cold she was, and she was still pulling away, she must be terrified.

"Sue! Stop wriggling, it's all right, I've got you. Boyce, for fck sake, bring her out! She'll have a heart attack if we're not careful."

The machinery slowly brought a shivering and hyperventilating Sue into the harsh light of the Radiology room. She looked around frantically, like a cat listening to loud, continuous fireworks; eventually her eyes settled on Guy. Before she could open her mouth to ask the question she was dying to know he grabbed her in a great bear hug, paying no attention to the continuing terror that was in her eyes.

"You're awake. I was really, really scared you bloody bitch – don't do that again!"

Sue turned her head slightly and saw that they were alone. Whoever else had been here had gone to get a Doctor. Did he say Boyce? She tried to talk but was cut off once again.

"I know what you're gonna say and you don't need to. I know we're not a couple and we never really have been but…. and I know that you hate me and would never sleep with me again…. Even though I was probably the best you ever had, no don't deny it, we both know it's true. You weren't bad yourself."

She smirked in a bemused way and tried to speak again, deciding she couldn't let him go on like this for much longer, however it was very pleasant and reassuring. He cut her off again.

"I just thought that, y'know, maybe, when you're better and all, we could go for a curry or a Chinese or whatever it is that your people eat…. or if you don't want to I could take you right here and now. Even with that big bandage on your head you're still my Sue and I know you'd be up for it."

He leaned in to kiss her and it nearly broke his heart when she gently pushed him away. He went to speak but she placed a trembling finger across his lips.

"Sue. You called me Sue."


	7. Chapter 7

"It's what I usually call you. When I'm in a good mood…"

"No. I mean, that's my name then, Sue. Is it short for anything? And who are you?"

"You don't know….who I am….and who…you…are. You're winding me up."

He laughed and tried to believe it himself.

"This is typical of you, you mad Scots tart. Now how about that meal."

"Oh I think I'd like to, you seem very nice. But I'd like to know who you are, because I honestly don't know."

"You don't remember me."

She bowed her head and Guy thought for a minute that she was about to throw back her head and laugh riotously at the joke, instead he got a small voice.

"I don't…remember anything. I don't know my name, age, address. I don't know where I'm from or where I belong. But I know it's somewhere. Does that make sense? Och! I don't know what's wrong with me. I can remember every word to 'The Lion King', but I have absolutely no idea why."

She attempted a laugh, but her voice was hollow.

"Who are you?"

He managed to recover himself enough and he dragged his hand across his eyes as he spoke.

"I'm Guy. Secretan. I'm a Doctor here."

"Oh, are you my Doctor?"

"I can be. I'll help you, just one thing though?"

"What?"

"Can I hug you again? Now you know my name and all."

She gave him a very strange look but reasoned that he hadn't hurt her the first time and he had said such nice things to her before. She realised for the first time that she couldn't see very well out of one of her eyes and so she leant against him on the other side. She felt safe with him and tears began to roll down her broken face for the things she didn't even know she had lost.

He cradled her in his arms and gently rocked her, crying at the same time and whispering.

"You're Sue White. You're from Scotland, but you never told me exactly where. You're the same age as me, but we're going to pretend that's twenty-nine. You work here in the hospital as the Staff Liaison Officer….well I say 'work'. You have the best legs in the world, you always have a supply of yoghurt and you're obsessed with…"

_Could he tell her? If she got her memory back and realised he had withheld Mac from her, it would never happen but…this could be his second chance. _

"With what?"

"Life. Just life."

She stared into face for a moment, as though assessing whether she believed him and Guy thought for a second that she was fine, she has the same glint in her eye, but then the door burst open and it was gone.

Mac had obviously finished in surgery and had followed Boyce and a nurse back down to the Radiology room, he was smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"Erm…not to interrupt the moment you two but Sue, I think they need to move you. If you don't mind I'll stay well out of your way."

"She has amnesia you prick. The last thing on her mind is you."


	8. Chapter 8

Sue couldn't take it all in. The nice Doctor and the gingery one had taken her to a room in the hospital and they had tried to explain to her what had happened and how she came to be there. So far the were cocking it up just a wee bit in Sue's estimation. When Guy had held her and whispered things they had sunk in, she knew her name now, and she could explain the accent she seemed to have. She knew she worked in this hospital but had no idea doing what exactly and she knew that Guy fancied her, which, while not entirely unpleasant, wasn't very helpful.

She had no idea if these two men were her friends but she guessed that, even if they were, they didn't know her that well; the information they were passing on to her was all pretty irrelevant and quite vague. In fact, by the time they'd got her into her bed the only thing she had leant, that Guy hadn't told her, was that this other man's name was Mac. And that had caught her attention. She was sure she remembered screaming that name on more than one occasion. But it couldn't be, Guy was the one being nice to her and Mac seemed quite distant actually. Still, there was something.

Eventually Mac seemed to lose interest and he wondered off, saying he was fetching Joanna, which Sue was quite grateful for. She wanted some new clothes to wear and much preferred asking a woman about it, plus it left her alone with Guy. Whom she did not fancy in any way shape of form.

"And you…"

"Do I like lions?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Lions. Do I like them, there seem to be quite a few lion-themed presents by my bed?"

"And a rather fetching balloon."

"If you say so, Donkey-boy."

For a moment Sue considered why she had said that, it was actually somewhat mean and she didn't want to be mean to Guy of all people. He didn't seem to be offended though, on the contrary, he looked like it was Christmas.

"What did you call me?"

"Erm…sorry I…"

"No! Do it again, it's what you always call me."

"But it's mean. Are you telling me that I was nasty to you? Because I don't want to be, you've been so nice to me."

"It's not mean it's just you. Would you do it if I told you it turned me on?"

She laughed for the first time that day and Guy was glad he had been the cause. Between gasps of air though she breathed "Yes" and when Guy caught her eye again, the laughter stopped. Slowly he reached out and stroked her face, when she practically purred into his hand he leaned in for a kiss, finding Sue more obliging this time.

His lips met hers and he marvelled at how soft they were even after a night in the hospital. Beneath him he felt her lips part slightly inviting him in and her hand around the back of his neck, playing with the curls she found there. He could have quite happily laid down and died in her arms but they were interrupted before things got too out of hand for a small hospital bed.

"Alright Dr Secretan, bugger off, I need to talk to Sue." 


	9. Chapter 9

This, Sue supposed, must be Joanna.

Upon her arrival Guy had looked up quickly and hastily mumbled his goodbye before kissing her forehead tenderly and leaving. Sue was still reeling from their first kiss (to her knowledge) and it had taken her a few moments to collect herself, and this possibly-Joanna-woman had started talking, and Sue hadn't caught a word. She felt she should cut in.

"Excuse me, could you…"

"What?"

"Could you start again?"

"Start what again?"

"What you were saying."

Joanna froze.

"Right….you weren't listening. Fine. Well, are you ok, or do you, y'know, need anything? I suppose I could…"

"No, it's alright. I just want some new clothes."

"Right, well I'll get somebody to go to your house and get some. Any idea where you live?"

"No."

"Any idea who might?"

"No."

"Right I'll get the girls in the office to find out. But I wouldn't get your hopes up, they're fucking useless; but I'll find you some clothes from somewhere."

She said this with something Sue thought might have been fondness and she decided she liked this woman. Guy had said that Joanna, the head of human resources and therefore the girls in the office, was a haggard and ancient tart, but this woman was neither, so couldn't be Joanna.

"Are they really useless? Guy said that their boss was an ugly old tart who was threatened by their looks…"

Then Guy had told her that they weren't as pretty as she was, even with the big bandage, but Sue kept that to herself. The woman had frozen again. Any warmth she might have had soon disappeared.

"She may have been haggard and …old, but your dear Dr Secretan shagged her six ways from Sunday. And when he found out they…. couldn't be together, he nearly killed himself."

Joanna knew she shouldn't have felt any pleasure in telling that…slightly altered story, but the joy of not only getting one over on Sue White but also punishing her randy son was too good to pass up. She did begin to feel guilty when her liaison officer didn't look up and she decided a hasty retreat was in order.

"I'll just go and see about those clothes."


	10. Chapter 10

Charging through the hospital as though she owned the place (and with Sue out of action she practically did) Joanna tried to find some fun in intimidating juniors. But it wouldn't work; she tried going outside for a fag, but found she didn't fancy it for the first time in her memory; she tried shouting at passing Doctors, insulting the less-ill patients and in a moment of despair she even considered going to talk to her younger son.

Finally she decided she might as well do some work and began heading to her office. Along the way she saw the one person who could always make her feel worse – Alan.

"Greetings my sexy nym-"

"Fuck off Alan, I'm not in the mood."

"Ah yes, all women say that."

"And in your case they bloody mean it! Now piss off I'm trying to be guilty in peace!"

She talked past him before reconsidering and walking back and slapping him several times. He screamed like a girl and with a little satisfaction and feeling a tiny bit better she marched on to the office. The girls were working, but, she reasoned, when she was in the room they always were it was just when she left the stupidity began. Not for the first time Joanna dearly wished she could sack them all.

"Kim, do me a favour and find Sue White's records will you?"

Looking slightly pissed off Kim set aside the file she was working on and turned to her computer and brought up the staff records.

"Joanna – there's nothing here."

"What? There must be."

"Look for yourself, there's nothing under 'Sue White'."

"That's because her name's 'Susan'."

"I've checked that, still nothing."

Joanna knew that Sue had successfully managed to cover her history when the staff were still on file, but there was no way she could have deleted herself from the office database. Nobody could be that stupid.

"There's got to be something."

"Sorry Joanna, but I'm telling you according to this thing Sue White doesn't exist, let alone work here."


	11. Chapter 11

After Joanna left her Sue began to reassess what she actually knew about these people.

Guy was charming ands lovely and sweet and handsome and she so wanted to believe that he was a prince who had come to save her, but Joanna, in her spiteful way, had actually told her something and as much as she hated to say it, she believed Joanna more. Another woman coming into her vision, which was, admittedly, a little bit blurry, cut into her musings. This one had a slightly scruffy look to her and seemed a little pissed off at being there.

"How are you feeling?"

"Bit shit. Who are you?"

The woman stopped as she reached for the chart at the foot of the bed.

"Are you joking? I'm the Trodd, remember?"

"Are you a Doctor here?"

She began to read the chart, but seemed highly bemused.

"I don't know what you're playing at Sue but – oh fuck – you've got amnesia!"

"Yes, I know that. Who are you?"

"Erm…Caroline…Trodd-Todd, yeah that's it."

"Your names Caroline Trodd-Todd?"

"Just Todd. Actually you made up the Trodd bit."

"Really? Jesus, do I have a horrible name for everybody?!"

"As far as I know, it's just me, Guy and Mac."

"Mac?"

"Dr Macartney. You called him Mufasa."

"Like in the Lion King? Is that why I have the balloon? 'Cus I didn't think he liked me much."

"No. you see…you had a…erm…I don't know how to put this…You and Mac, well me and Mac actually…you used to…sort of…."


	12. Chapter 12

"Caroline! When did you get here?"

Guy was back. Caroline breathed a sigh of relief and shot past Guy quicker than Sue's vision could keep up with at the moment.

"I'll just go."

Guy sat down next to the bed and smiled at Sue, but she was a little colder to him than she had been an hour ago.

"She was just telling me something about me and Mac."

"Oh no!" He put his head in his hands.

"She didn't finish."

"Oh yes!" He jumped out of his seat and punched the air. Realising what he has done he sat down once again.

"So was there something between us."

"Not really."

"Please tell me Guy." When she spoke with that begging, desperate tone in her voice Guy knew there was nothing he could deny her. He stared her dead in her good eye.

"You broke his heart."

The shock that registered on her face only added to quality of bastard that Guy was feeling at that moment.

"Really?"

"Yep. You broke his heart and now he hates you being in a relationship with other people, especially me. That's why he was so quiet when we brought you over here."

"Right." She began to smile at him again but stopped abruptly and Guy considered whether honesty was the best policy. "But what about Joanna?"

Or whether it was better to lie unto death.

"What about Joanna. She's a haggard old sow."

"She said you slept with her."

"What!? In her fucking dreams! Listen Sue I promise you faithfully; I never slept with Joanna Clore."

Sue turned her head and stared at him for a few moments. Guy's nerves were falling apart as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Good. I wouldn't want to share you."

Once again he leapt out of his seat and punched the air, this time Sue giggled and reached for his hand when he sat back down.

"Guy will you do something for me."

"Erm…yeah sure, but the bed's not very big." He smiled at her and she reached out to slap him and missed, as a consolation he took her hand and kissed it softly, without removing his eyes from hers.

"Now what did you want mon amore?"

"You know I've completely forgotten."

He leaned in to kiss her and met her lips as he had earlier, this time exploring her mouth at her invitation and she was close to moaning into his mouth when they were interrupted again.

"I thought I told you to bugger off last time!?"


End file.
